Leon/Walkthrough
Character: Leon * Game: Star-Crossed Myth |-| Season 1= } * Stories: 13 * Endings: 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** “There are conditions?” ** “No way!” * Story 2 ** “There’s no way.” ** “I’m going home.” * Story 3 ** “Close your eyes.” ** “You don’t trust anyone?” * Story 4 ** “Fine, don’t eat any.” ** “That’s too bad.” * Story 5 ** “Will you tell me?” ** “I don’t mind.” * Story 6 ** “I’m acting on behalf of all humans.” ** “What are you doing here?” * Story 7 ** “Ask where he’s going.” ** “Grab onto Leon.” * Story 8 ** “Hide behind Leon.” ** “You’re sweeter than I thought.” * Story 9 ** “Are you liking the festival?” ** “Grab onto Leon.” * Story 10 ** “You didn’t cause me any harm.” ** “You don’t mind if I ask?” * Story 11 ** “Yes.” ** “Hold Leon’s hand.” * Story 12 ** “Want to go back with Leon” ** “You’re still you.” * Story 13 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 ** “I’m not going to serve you.” ** “Do as he says.” * Story 2 ** “Whatever. Just don’t touch me.” ** “Put some clothes on!” * Story 3 ** “Look at Leon.” ** “You really are twisted.” * Story 4 ** “That must be nice.” ** “How irresponsible.” * Story 5 ** “I won’t ask anymore questions.” ** “I don’t mind.” * Story 6 ** “Because Hiyori is my friend.” ** “Are you still angry?” * Story 7 ** “Try to stop him.” ** “Ask if Leon is ok.” * Story 8 ** “You came to save me?” ** “I never thought of you that way.” * Story 9 ** “I can be pretty useful, huh?"” ** “Call Leon’s name.” * Story 10 ** “I don’t care if you hurt me.” ** “I don’t need to ask.” * Story 11 ** “Yes.” ** “Hold Leon's hand.” * Story 12 ** “Leon, stay in the heavens.” ** “You’re still you.” * Story 13 - Sequel= } * Stories: 8 * Endings: 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** “I brought meatballs.” ** “Then, how did you know?” * Story 2 ** “Wait for Leon to say something.” ** “You’ll only make love to me if I beg?” * Story 3 ** “Run to him.” ** “Are you sure?” * Story 4 ** “You knew?” ** “I want you to make me sure.” * Story 5 ** “That was pretty bad.” ** “You should have called me up here.” * Story 6 ** “I know you love me, Leon.” ** “Sleep with me.” * Story 7 ** “Tend to his wound.” ** “That's love too.” * Story 8 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 ** “Stop them.” ** “YOU wanted to see ME.” * Story 2 ** “She attacked me!” ** “You’ll only make love to me if I beg?” * Story 3 ** “Run to him.” ** “Are you sure?” * Story 4 ** “You knew?” ** “I want you to make me sure.” * Story 5 ** “That was pretty bad.” ** “Tired of the party?” * Story 6 ** “I know you love me, Leon.” ** “Don’t go anywhere.” * Story 7 ** “Why did you protect me!?” ** “That’s love too.” * Story 8 - Musings on Love= } * Stories: 5 * Endings: 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** “You’re angry, aren’t you?” ** “Are you ok?” * Story 2 ** “But what about the other Gods?” ** “The ceremony is over already?” * Story 3 ** “Maybe I shouldn’t go…” ** “Where’s Leon?” *'Story 4' ** “I still want to know” ** “You prefer me to that goddess” *'Story 5' Forbidden Ending * Story 1 ** Coming soon... * Story 2 ** Coming soon... * Story 3 ** Coming soon... * Story 4 ** Coming soon... * Story 5 }} Category:Leon Category:Star-Crossed Myth Walkthrough Category:Star-Crossed Myth